


Blossoms

by JazzGirl123



Series: A Drabble a Day Keeps the Doctor Away [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Post Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 08:59:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8483332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzGirl123/pseuds/JazzGirl123
Summary: In which the cuties flirt and be...well, cuties, during Adrien's photoshoot.Reuploaded chapter from Drabbles, Drabbles, and more Drabbles.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you've my drabble series, you've already read this but feel free to re-read if you'd like. ^_^ For any new readers, hello! I hope you enjoy.

“Alya, seriously, how did this happen?” Marinette murmured as she set a box of pastries on the table.

“Mm, what happened was the caterer for Adrien’s shoot somehow got the dates mixed up so he got his girlfriend, the bakers’ daughter, to bring some things in as an emergency favor,” replied Alya, smirking. “Come on, you two are dating now and you still get flustered over coming to his shoots? Everyone here practically knows you now!”

“Still…” Marinette sighed. “At least Chloe’s not here this time; she nearly threw a fit at all the models.”

“As if she had any right to be jealous, considering you’re Adrien’s girlfriend and not her, really, that girl,” remarked Alya, rolling her eyes.

Suddenly, the two girls’ conversation was interrupted by a cry from the photographer.

“No, no, no, no!” He exclaimed, shaking his head as he looked at all the photographs he had taken so far. “These do not look right – do not feel right! Something is missing! We are trying to create the essence of spring and blossoms, and yet! Ahhh!”

The photographer sighed. “Adrien, you look too awkward, too stiff! Relax, embrace the spring nature!” He turned to the models. “And you! You are all beautiful, but you are the summer and winter, so bold and outstanding, and we need someone warm and inviting, someone of spring!”

He sighed deeply, placing his camera down. “Take a five minute break, everyone.”

“Ooh, poor things,” sympathized Alya, looking at the models’ beautiful but disappointed looks. “I’m going to go talk with them, see if I can cheer them up.”

“Alright,” replied Marinette, waving off her friend as her gaze went over to her boyfriend, who was still in front of the set, sighing. She frowned at the sight and picked up two cheese Danishes, sneaking one into her purse, where Plagg had crept in to talk with Tikki.

Walking over to the set, she handed Adrien the Danish. The blond smiled in appreciation as he took a bite.

“Thank you,” he said. “Sorry the shoot’s taking so long. I know I promised to take you out afterwards.”

Marinette shook her head, smiling. “It’s alright. Besides, I get to see you now.” She looked over at the models. “They’re very pretty, but like the photographer said, they remind me too much of summer and winter; very bold and noticeable, unlike spring and autumn, which are more subtle and…comfortable, I guess is the word.”

Adrien nodded his head. “They are pretty, but like you said, too bold and noticeable for this kind of shoot.” He turned back to her, a sly smile on his face. “Of course, they pale in comparison to you, Princess.”

Marinette blushed, glaring at him. “How do you do that?” She demanded.

“Do what?” He asked innocently, despite the mischievous glint in his eyes.

Marinette gestured towards him. “That! Make me turn as red as my costume in five seconds flat! Do you have an off switch?”

“I do. Care to find it?” Adrien remarked, grinning at her as he leaned in close with a hum.

Marinette’s cheeks darkened more as she pressed the palm of her hand against his face and pushed him away. “No, not particularly. Stop flirting at work, kitty.”

“Oh? You’re one to talk; who was the one decided wearing her boyfriend’s shirts as pajamas would be a good thing, especially when she realized she didn’t have much time to change so she wore it as a shirt to school the next day?” Adrien asked in response, raising an eyebrow. “Nearly gave Chloe a heart attack.”

“You find it funny, but you didn’t have to suffer endless questioning from Alya,” said Marinette, shaking her head. “And as I recall, it was you who nearly had a heart attack, not Chloe. Poor little kitten couldn’t stand it.”

She looked back at the models, still looking a bit dejected from the photographer’s words.

“So what will you do about the shoot?” Marinette asked. “This is such a pretty set, and the designs are perfect for this kind of weather too. Couldn’t you just do this solo?”

“I could, but the photographer feels it’s not as genuine when I’m alone for this sort of shooting,” explained Adrien, finishing off the Danish she had brought for him. “I don’t understand it myself, but he really feels this so…” He shrugged. “We may be here a while; sorry, again.”

Marinette nodded and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him in close and kissing his cheek. “It’s alright, Adrien. You can’t help it; we can just reschedule.”

“There! That’s perfect!”

The couple looked up at the sudden shout, seeing the photograph spring back to life and snapping pictures of them like Alya did of Ladybug and Chat Noir.

“Huh?” Adrien and Marinette both asked in unison.

The photographer lowered his camera. “You, girl! You’re the one who brought in the pastries today, yes?” When he received a nod from the confused girl, the photographer smiled brightly. “Yes, that’s perfect! Baking…it’s warm and inviting, like spring! The way you two act, the way you touch each other – it’s all perfect, harmonious to spring! You are the embodiment of spring! No! You are spring!”

He looked at Marinette. “Would you care to be the model of today, Miss?”

Marinette blinked, shocked, and she could only think of the time so long ago when she babysat Manon and wanted so badly to be in Adrien’s photo shoot in the park, only to end up having Manon be the star. Alya clearly remembered the same thing, if the snickers her best friend was trying to conceal were of any hint.

Adrien nudged her. “It’s okay if you don’t want to, Marinette.”

Marinette shook her head and smirked at him. “What, afraid I’ll steal your spotlight, kitten?” She teased, leaning in and stealing a kiss.

Adrien stared at her before he laughed, reaching down to intertwine their fingers and spin her around as if they were dancing. “Mm, you have always been the star of my show, Princess.”

Marinette giggled and the photographer took this as a sign that she wanted to be in the shoot, so he began snapping away, not interrupting the two of them. This was exactly what the other models had lacked with Adrien – natural chemistry, true love blooming like the flowers of spring.

In the end, Marinette and Adrien didn’t get a lot of time for a date after the shoot ended, but they didn’t mind. Their love had just blossomed, but they knew it wouldn’t die and wither anytime soon.


End file.
